


fly with me

by svgurl410



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: Clark convinces Bruce to fly with him.





	fly with me

**Author's Note:**

> originally written in 2008 for a fic meme on LJ

"Come on Bruce ... please?" 

"No." 

"Why?" 

"Kal-El, if I didn't know better, I would think you're whining." 

"If I say I am, would I get what I want?" 

Bruce Wayne, aka Batman, sighed as if dealing with an impudent child. Which, he really felt like he was. 

His partner in the Justice League, Superman, or as he preferred to be called, Kal-El, was not acting like the strong, mature leader that the world had come to consider him as. 

Instead, he had been bugging Bruce for the past fifteen minutes. And for what? To try to get him to come out flying with him. Like that was going to happen. The only time Bruce planned to be in the air was when he was his private plane. Or any plane for that matter. 

Certainly he would not be above ground with only the arms of a certain frustrating alien to support him.

"Come on, Bruce," Kal-El said, his lips curving into what Bruce was suspecting was going to be a pout. That was bad because the Superman pout was hard to resist, even for him. And he was Batman. His willpower was out of this world. Perhaps getting his way was one of Superman's superpowers? 

He had considered this possibility more than once, especially when the other man was running around, getting the League to do whatever he wanted, with just a flash of a smile. 

Even Bruce found himself melting to him and he didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. 

"Don't you _trust_ me?" Kal-El demanded. "I won't let you fall!" 

"I think the best way I can assure that is to stay on the ground," Bruce said smoothly. "Now go away, I have work to do." 

"Brrruuuuccceeeeeee!" Bruce hated the way Kal-El said his name, especially when he was dragging it out like that. Something in him tightened and only practice at hiding his emotions was what prevented him from actually shivering. 

Eyeing the younger man, Bruce had to shake his head. Kal-El was staring at him hopefully, bouncing from one foot to another. He was just an overgrown puppy, Bruce decided. But he found that he couldn't say no. 

"5 minutes," Bruce grumbled. 

"20," Kal-El countered. "After all my hard work ..."

"You mean after your persistent bugging," Bruce corrected. "Ten and that's my final offer."

"I'll take it," Kal-El said immediately and Bruce quickly realized that he had been set up. _Sneaky Kryptonian._

But he rationalized that if he gave in now, he could actually get some work later. 

Which was how he ended up on a rooftop not five minutes later. He still skeptical but didn't show his fear. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Superman pulled him into his arms. 

"What are you doing?" he growled. 

"How else can I take you up?" Kal-El questioned innocently. "Unless you'd rather go bridal style?"

"If this gets out," Bruce warned. 

"It won't," Kal-El promised. Before he could respond, he felt them moving and he looked down to only find air beneath his feet. 

It was a strange feeling but as they went higher, Bruce couldn't deny that it was nice. This was almost ... relaxing. But he'd never admit that aloud. Kal-El wouldn't let him live it down. 

Kal-El, who was currently watching his expression, an intense look in his eyes. 

"Why did you want to take me here anyway?" he asked curiously. 

"I just wanted to be alone with you," Kal-El told him. 

"We were alone," Bruce reminded him, "In Headquarters." 

"But there we had a chance of being interrupted," Kal-El explained. "I needed somewhere where nobody could get to us." 

"Why would you want to be alone?" Bruce was used to having all the answers and knowing everything. Not being able to figure this one out was killing him. 

Fortunately his companion didn't keep him waiting long. 

Because Kal-El leaned in and kissed him, giving him all the answers that he needed. 

Bruce was taken aback but only for a moment before he responded to the kiss. 

Maybe flying wasn't so bad after all. 

As he gave himself fully to the kiss, Bruce made silent plans to take Kal-El back to the manor and show him other ways to fly. 

Kal-El wasn't the only one who could surprise people.


End file.
